Percabeth is to Goode
by Iamthe7
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have just won The giant war. What happens next? Highschool. Follow their journey through GHS! Romantic, school life, Percy's school friends Demigod stuff, and more. Eventually, I intend to add Cleo, Frazel, and Wico. STILL IN PROGRESS! MANY CHAPTERS TO COME! They are demigods. After HoO but before ToA. Rated T cause I felt like it.
1. Goode is Good

**Hi, this is my first story. No Hate. The Story takes place in the school year after The Blood of Olympus. They are both 17. Please Review if you can. Thanks enough. Now if you actually read this go read now. All the characters are Rick Riordan. I'm not the kind of pure genius that has tons of books on the same topic that our freakish interesting. I also don't give horrible cliffhangers- *Cough, cough* Rick Riordan *cough, cough***

 _Annabeth POV_

Its the first day of school at Goode. Camp only ended a week ago. Oh! I suppose you don't know who I am. Well, I'm Annabeth Chase, architect of Olympus, daughter of Athena, and girlfriend of Percy Jackson. I grew up in Virginia, but I ran away when I was little. I made it to camp and lived there most of my life but eventually, I moved back in with my dad who had moved to San Fransico. Recently though I decided I would go to school with my boyfriend so I could be close to camp and _him._

Back to school. I currently lived in my boyfriends home since I had no family up here and I actually knew his mom and dad quite well. So, it was 6 am in the morning and my seaweed brain is not a morning person so on that morning he had forgotten to set his alarm. Sally Jackson, his mother, was already creating blue blueberry pancakes. I faintly remember a story behind the blue coloring. So I came out of the small guest room I slept in already ready for today when I said "Good Morning". "Right back at you" Sally counted "By the way Percy isn't up yet so if you would like to wake him up you can"she winked. I nodded and tiptoed into his room. For a minute I watched his wistful and content face as he slept. Apparently, he was having a good dream. After that minute passed I walked a little closer and gave him a small peck on the cheek. When I backed away his eyes were open and already possed that glint of humor in his gorgeous sea green eyes. "Mornin' wise girl" he whispered so back at him I alerted him "your mom is making your favorite pancakes," I gave him a kiss and swiftly walked out."He's up" I informed Sally and soon enough 5 minutes later he was dressed and sitting at the table eating pancakes that had way too much syrup on them. I had already given up that battle."You two better get to school so you have time to pick up your schedules, Paul is already there," Sally informed. So we quickly cleaned up and grabbed our stuff and shuffled out the door and to the subway.

The school was weird. She should have expected that but she didn't. Different groups of kids shuffled around talking about their summer. So Percy started guiding her to the door when a really buff looking dude came in front of their path and shouted "Hey dude whos she," Percy acknowledged Annabeth First. "Hey Annabeth, this is Chase" He began" He's the quarterback for the football team" then he addressed the kid I now knew as Chase. "Chase, this is my girlfriend Annabeth-" he got that far when Chase interrupted "how long have you two been dating."Over a year" he replied then gave her a quick kiss. Chase said goodbye and left after a few more questions then they walked inside Goode.

Annabeth didn't have to go to the office because she had already printed her schedule and locker code and everything online so they shuffled to her locker so she could try to compare her and Percy's schedule

They were quickly noticed by a group of five people. There were two girl and three boys. They rushed over to Percy and one guy had raven black hair like Percy's but he then he had Hazel eyes and he was kind of small but he looked like he spent half the summer working out as his muscles were bulging even larger than Percy's muscles."Percy" he called as he ran. "Hey Ryan" he called back. When everyone had finally reached the Percy introduced Annabeth "Hey everyone this is my girlfriend Annabeth she just moved from California and she's pretty awesome.". "Awww," cooed the 2 girls. They appeared to not like Percy like a boyfriend, more like a brother or a best friend. They seemed to be twins although one had a short haircut for her thick straight red hair and icy blue eyes. The other Had blond that might barely have a hint of red and well-tanned skin that matched her deep blue eyes. The other two guys were totally different. One was a tall kid with hair a dark brown to where it looked black with brown skin and brown eyes. The last guy was average height, tanned, dirty blond hair, and emerald green eyes. Every last one of them appeared athletic in a slim and sleek way.

"Annabeth, this is Ryan, Alexandra but she goes be Alex, Niki, John, and Adrian," He pointed at the kid with muscles, Then the redhead, the girl with the blue eyes, the tall one, and the green-eyed kid. "Hi everyone," I said. "Hey!" the boys said but the girls were looking at each other like OH MY GODS, WHAT THE HADES JUST HAPPENED. I decided to ignore. "okay so Annabeth what's your schedule?" Alex asked after she was done with her freakout.

I read my schedule out loud with much stuttering and wrong wording due to my Dyslexia

 _ **Homeroom-Paul Blofis(h) Portable 3A**_

 _ **Algebra II-Tracy Smith Room 369**_

 _ **Physical Education- Coach Hedge (I stutter with shock) Small Gym**_

 _ **English-Paul Blofis(h) Portable 3A**_

 _ **Lunch-Cafeteria**_

 _ **Latin-Julie Reynes Room 538**_

 ** _Ancient Civilizations- Jerald Barnes Portable 9B_**

 ** _Free Period_**

 **Biology- Pam Boden Room 535**

Percy kisses me suddenly and I melt into his arms. When he pulls away he says "we share every single class". I am totally shocked. This is a big school. Someone obviously pulled some strings rather it is Aphrodite, Poseidon, Athena, Paul, or even Sally she was happy. Alex and Niki assure us that they are both in our English and PE. Niki is also in Biology. Ryan is in PE and Algebra. John is in Latin, English, and homeroom. Lastly, Adrian says he has homeroom, English, Algebra, and Biology.

"Bye," she says as everyone but her, Percy, and Adrian head to homeroom. Everyone is staring at her and Percy as they walk into the room, but she tries to ignore it. "Hello " she greets Percy's stepdad as they enter the room."Hey Annabeth, hey Percy," he says warmly as he hugs Annabeth and high fives Percy. I see a couple people glance questionably at them and the teacher as if confused on how the new girl gets a hug while the teacher can't even remember their names.

She and Percy chose seats next to each other in the middle section on the left side of the room, close to the door. People still watch them as Percy turns toward her "I need to tell you something he whispers,"

"Okay," Annabeth replies and Percy leans in as Annabeth does like they're sharing a secret but instead of turning toward her ear to whisper something Percy kisses Annabeth. A good one for at least 30 seconds before the bell rang. After the bell rang Mr. Blofis walks in front of the classroom and does the usual first-day thing. _How was your summer? This is what we'll do in my class every morning._ You know, That sort of thing and as quickly as they came in they were out again Walking hand and hand to Algebra II with maybe a kiss here and there.

Algebra was boring as heck. I knew everything but I knew Percy didn't so I pretended to focus for his sake though I knew he could see through my act. I glanced over and he was staring at me with a dazed look on his face. I rolled my eyes and nodded towards the teacher. He didn't look at the teacher. Whatever, I thought then the bell rang.

Now it was time for PE with Coach Hedge. _huh, this is gonna be interesting_ I thought idly.

 **I do except and would like Character ideas, plot ideas/twists, constructive criticism. If you do so I will mention your name in the next chapter. Thanks!**


	2. PE is pretty Goode

**Blah, Blah, Blah PJO and HoO, not mine. the dude with 3 Rs in his first and last name owns them. I just began Thanksgiving break which is an important holiday so we get A WEEK OFF OF SCHOOL for my non-American peeps. I'll try to get A couple of chapters in. Thanks to everyone who already read the first chapter. Sorry, it took so long for the second chapter. SCHOOL SUCKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSSS!**

 **Shoutout to: Becloe For Lyfe**

 _Huh this is gonna be interesting_

 ** _Percy POV_**

Walking into PE hand in hand already ticked off Hedge. I could see he wanted to yell no funny business Jackson and Chase in front of our friends... our friends! Piper, Nico, and Jason were here! Annabeth and I walked up to the others and began to talk. I could see Piper glance down at our hands and smile inwardly. She tried to hide it but she's a daughter of Aphrodite (the boys' eyes were falling out of their sockets while staring at her) and she liked the romantic stuff. "Hey, what's up!" I called. "Nothing much, we transferred to Goode so we could be close to camp but I still haven't seen you in any of my classes," then Nico quickly adds "We does not include me, Hedge just dragged my hear to be more 'Social'," He says putting quotes around the word social. "GUYS GO, COACH HEDGE IS GLARING," Piper whisper yelled and we quickly walked to the bleachers to wait for coach hedge to instruct.

Coach Hedge began as Annabeth and Percy took their seats. "Okay, Cupcakes, I'm not gonna take it easy on you," He began pacing back in forth the way teachers do when you know they are about to lecture you for a while. "I'm a hardened coach and I motivate you to end your fights by fighting back...". I was brought back when I heard then the sharp ring of metal piercing the air. OHHHHHHH! "He was lecturing us about sword fighting!" I whispered to Annabeth and she got a chance to roll her eyes, but before she got a chance to reply Coach Hedge yelled abruptly and the clanging stopped "Chace! Jackson! Get your butts down here and _you_ teach this lesson," Our demigod friends eyes gleamed with hidden humor knowing this will be a long fight. Our other friends in here who I just noticed were laughing as well but not for the same reason as the demigods. I walked down nonchalantly with Annabeth. Annabeth let go of my hand to whisper something and reluctantly he nodded his head and she ran out of the gym. I'm still confused but I uncap riptide and no doubt the mortals think I grabbed a wooden sword from the table behind Hedge because they don't even gasp. Actually, maybe they don't hear clanging. Maybe they hear thuds and imagine that Jason and Piper's blades are identical and wooden. At that moment Annabeth runs in carrying a bone sword. Wait, it's drakon bone. I meet Annabeth's eyes and we share a sad look. It is now her usual blade but no matter how many times she brings it out I always remember our poor friends that are most likely on Tartarus's Chest Plate. I shudder at the thought. "Hurry up Chase!" Coach Hedge urges "I want to see some fighting!". So then we began.

Clang! Clang! "Keep your guard up Seaweed Brain or I'll brain you!" Annabeth taunts. "Sure, but your just scared I'll brain you!" I throw right back at her with a smirk on my face. We toss insults and fight until the bell rings. CRAP! "Bye!" Annabeth and I yell over the crowd to our friends and Hedge as we rush to change and get to class

 **Sorry, I know it's a short chapter. I just wanted PE in one chapter and I was rushing!**

 **I encourage everyone to give me feedback, review, suggest new characters and stuff. WRITE YOUR OWN FANFICS! I love to read them. Thanks!**

 **NEW CHARACTER FORMAT**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Traits:**

 **Look:**

 **Special Qualities:**


End file.
